Don't Run's Dribbles
by dontrun
Summary: A bunch of random Twilight shorts that don't belong to full length stories. Just for fun, not serious writing. M just in case off.(only canon couples)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just a dribble as I call them, something I've been writing to work on my writer's block, nothing posted in here is connected unless otherwise stated.

please note, this is unbeta'd.

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Edward's POV **

"Dude I was thinking?" Emmett comes in excited at what ever thought he was bouncing around in his head. Unfortunately in his excitement his thoughts were going too fast for me to read without getting a migraine so I just waited for him to spit it out.

"Did it hurt?" Jasper jokes, not being able to hold back the tired joke.

"Ha, ha." Emmett glares at Jasper for a moment before turning to me. "So like I was saying I've been thinking, what if we got Charlie a dog or cat, you know so he won't be lonely when Bella is gone?"

"So let me get this straight, in exchange for taking his daughter away, and making her a monster I give the man a dog or a cat as a trade?"

"Edward, people love animals. I was watching that Animal Hoarders show on Animal Planet, they can't get enough pets. I mean seriously man Animal Planet is all animal shows all the time. People dig pets."

"Em, no just no." I shake my head walking away. While his dead heart was in the right place, his logic was extremely flawed.

"Dude." I hear Jasper moan in exasperation.

"What? I thought it was a great idea." I can hear the pout in Emmett's voice.

"Em, you just made it sound like an animal could replace his fiancé. Not cool man."

"My bad Eddie!" He yells my dreaded nickname and I cringe. "Human, animal it's all lunch to me."

* * *

AN2: If you have a moment and read To The Extreme please go to my blog and answer the 2 question survey about the future of the story .com


	2. Chapter 2

This has sat in my writing folder since '09 and hasn't been touched since, I call it the story that never was, or one I wish I could have wrote. Maybe someday I will but I'm sharing this unbeta'd bit with all of you. Please ignore how crazy my mind works lol.

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I looked down at the baby in my arms and I couldn't help but wonder how stupid my army could be. Heidi had somehow not seen the small baby my surprise birthday lunch had brought in with them. As I had begun to feast I had heard a tiny cry. There in the woman's backpack with its tiny face sticking out was a little baby girl. By the smell of it not more than a few weeks old.

"Master?" I heard the voice of my one psychic, not that she was much help she could only predict future mates.

"Yes Stephanie?"

"The child should not be killed, she is meant to be a vampire's mate."

"Really? A human baby as a mate?" I looked at her like she was insane.

"When she reaches her late teens Master. She belongs with the golden eyed ones. Carlisle's coven." Ahh my old friend Carlisle's family.

"She will bring the son Edmund, or is it Elliot? God the one with the red hair don't judge me I just see the blurry images, anyhoo she is meant to be his mate, and will bring him great peace." _Stephanie why do I keep you around?_ I wondered to myself.

"She must become a vampire then." I said.

"Master I would recommend making it an order and giving a timeline, I have a feeling that Edmund is one of those "I can't damn your soul" types." I nod.

"Felix! Call Carlisle and send the jet to where ever his freaky ass is. I need him to come get this baby. Also go get a book or something on baby care, this one smells and I don't know what to do about it!" If it is that white thing taped to the babies butt I'm not touching it.

**Three days later**

"Carlisle old friend I am so glad you have arrived." _Seriously you will never know how glad I am. Babies poop green and cry a lot._ Marcus was the only one the baby seemed to calm for, he also seemed to love the child. It was odd he kept trying to get her to say Dada for him. I worry that age is taking its toll on my brother; he seriously believed a newborn baby could talk to him.

"Aro you summoned me friend how can I be of assistance?" I took in the small girl bouncing beside him.

"Carlisle don't be rude who is your little friend?"

"My daughter Alice, she insisted I would need her help." He gave me one of his calm smiles. _Ahh the famous psychic Alice._

"Alice my dear I've heard of you before, know that there is always a spot here for you." She smiled.

"Thanks but I like to shop too much to be a guard member." I choked back a laugh.

"Ahh. Yes let's get to business." I motioned to Felix to bring the child forward. "We have named," _Marcus named_, "the baby Isabella. It was an unfortunate mistake that her parents were my birthday lunch. Our resident psychic who only sees mates claims she is your Edmund's future mate." Carlisle looked at me funny.

"He means Edward." The small vampire giggled.

"If he has red hair then yes I mean Edward. I never claimed she was a good psychic just that she is one." I looked at my old friend in the eyes knowing his answer already. "Unfortunately it wouldn't be safe for her here, so unless you wish to take her and raise her I will have to eliminate the child. Know if you take her we demand that she be changed by her twenty second birthday. We have estimated it to September thirteenth."

"We will take the child." Carlisle smiles taking the baby from Felix's arms. She coos and the little vamp bounces some more. Marcus stands which rarely happens and comes forward.

"No harm comes to this child; if any other of our kind comes near her you are to inform them she is protected by the Volturi. When she is old enough you will tell her that as well. And give her this letter." Marcus hands Carlisle a letter with his seal on it.

"Of course Marcus my friend."

"Goodbye my Bella." Marcus kisses her small forehead and she gives a baby laugh for him. A rare smile crosses his face. Hell even I smiled, the baby is making us weak.

"Yes the child is protected, she will one day be a vampire, and a vampire's mate. We will check to make sure you turn her, if not I will do it myself." I inform him. Clearly I can't kill the girl, Marcus would kill me. And Caius I think would to; he scowls less when she is around.

"We will guard her with our lives, and raise her well. She will want for nothing be it love or material." Carlisle tells us all.

"The jet is waiting for your return trip home. Jane please give him the diaper bag and the extra diapers, and those bottles of formula we made up and put in the Winnie the Pooh cooler." Jane glares but gets all that I have requested and hands it to Alice.

"Bye baby Bella." Jane waves at the baby.

We all watched as the Cullens left taking our baby with them. Three days and she claimed a part of all of our dead hearts. Now we need to grow our balls back. "Bring me someone to kill, and make sure they are baby free." I order. I am a vampire; I'm a mean badass vampire. I chant to myself.

* * *

AN2: I wrote this in the middle of the night while pregnant, clearly babies were on my brain then.


End file.
